Spectacular Avenger & the Black Cat
by cornholio4
Summary: A drabble where after the Galactus invasion, a certain reserve Avenger is met up with an old ally. Spider-Man/Black Cat.


**So yeah this is a story where Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (the best marvel cartoon ever made) and Spectacular Spider-Man are in the same universe. Timeline wise this is after season 1 of Spectacular and after the series finale of EMH. Also I will get to working on the Stargirl and She-Hulk oneshots at one point. Also I just want to say that the point of Peter's classmates getting powers I made in the Spider-Man and Jewel story I got from an episode of the internet review show Atop the Fourth Wall but i forgot what episode it was and I think it was repeated in the 200****th**** episode. Also I want to say it's funny that I kind of do like Spider-Man and Black Cat together despite the fact that I don't really like the DC equivalent which is Batman and Catwoman (although that could just be my bias of preferring the Dark Knight being paired with either Talia Al Ghul or Wonder Woman since I have been a fan of that particular ship since the Justice League Unlimited show and I personally liked to compare that ship to my fave DC ship of Dick Grayson with Starfire since Bruce and his adopted son are both normal beings who use gadgets and both had strong powerful teammates of their to fall in love with them and I just realised how off track I had gotten).**

Spider-Man the young teenage superhero was on top of a building reading the Daily Bugle, "Avengers save New York from Galactus, and Jameson actually let me be mentioned as helping out and without trying to say that I was helping the big purple guy who wanted to eat our planet!" Spider-Man was saying to himself though he guessed that even Jameson would have struggled to make anyone believe that he was somehow working for an alien entity. Not only did he help save the entire planet but he got status as a reserve Avenger before thanks to leading the New Avengers to stopping Kang and freeing the original Avengers. He decided to web sling to Avengers Mansion without knowing that he was being followed.

Spider-Man got to Avengers mansion and went through the door and saw that the place was full of not only the usual Avengers members but also the heroes who had answered the call to fight against Galactus. Spidey spotted Captain America (the first of the Avengers they had a team up with in order to fight the Serpent Society) speaking to Spidey's teammate in the New Avengers, Logan or Wolverine of the X Men. "I think you look familiar, does the name James Howlette mean anything to you?" Cap was asking Logan who just shrugged. He also spotted Luke Cage and Iron Fist of the Heroes for Hire watching television on the couch while the other heroes were steering clear of the Hulk and Ben Grimm the Fantastic Four's Thing having one of their usual brawls whenever they are anywhere near eachother. There was also Tony Stark flirting with Maria Hill who had turned up as well as Yellowjacket talking to the second Ant Man.

Spider-Man decided to walk upstairs to enter a nearby guest room, "Okay I wonder if with enough experience I can one day be upgraded to full Avengers status." Spider-Man said to himself, "so you ditched the black get up, oh well but I see you have become a hot shot hero with the big leagues." said a familiar voice and Spider-Man was shocked to see the Black Cat smiling at him as she went through the open window and was now facing him in the room. "Nice place this room is, I am guessing it is all paid for by Tony Stark's credit card." Black Cat said looking around the place.

"What are you doing here Cat?" Spider-Man asked eyeing the cat burglar and make sure she did not try to steal anything. "Look just here to visit a friend, have not really seen you since I helped clear your name when that Chameleon guy began impersonating you." Black Cat said before grinning "and I was wondering if the Avengers had an opening for a girl who likes spiders." Spider-Man was thinking it over, he was pretty sure that villains were not allowed which the Black Cat technically was since she was still a cat burglar who had helped him out once.

"Wait a minute!" Spider-Man said out loud realizing something and got into a fighting stance "you are still a cat burglar, in the name of the Avengers I still have to bring you in!" Spider-Man then tried to shoot web at the Black Cat who dodged with acrobatics and joked "you know there are better ways of saying no, or are you just wanting to show off in front of your new friends?" Black Cat managed to get at the back of Spidey and managed to take his face while lifting the lower part of his mask off and gave him a kiss. Spidey was dazed as the Cat broke the kiss, she laughed as she was about to escape back through the window and but then the door opened and there were several Avengers outside.

Ten minutes later Spider-Man was watching police officers take a handcuffed Black Cat away, "I hope to see you in visiting hours or at my parole hearing, provided I don't find a way out first." Black Cat said looking over her shoulder and giving Spider-Man a flirtatious wink. Spidey then whispered to himself "hope you are smart enough to change your ways in prison Cat, I hope we can work together again but this time I would not have to worry about you trying to rob a lab again." Tony Stark was outside watching them and wondered if he could do something to help the Spider with his love life but then an idea then sprang to his mind.

"Hey Spider-Man!" Tony said walking up to Spider-Man and Spidey faced the billionaire superhero and inventor, "I can't help but look at the way you and your cat burglar girlfriend were looking at each other." Tony said and Spidey was taken aback by the use of the word girlfriend (since he had not much lucky with women including his disastrous attempt at asking out a cheerleader who was not so nice in turning him down in his civilian identity). "She is not exactly my girlfriend but where are you going with this?" Spidey asked with Tony smirking a bit. "Here is an idea that I came up with..." Tony said as he then explained what he had thought off.

Later in her prison cell the Black Cat was in a prisoner's uniform and without her mask as one of the guards came by and gave her a letter which she opened. She grinned while reading it, it was from Spidey saying that once she was released or got parole he could help try and get her to reform and if she behaves and truly reforms she could earn herself reserve Avengers status. "It will be hard to be good but it will be worth it to win myself a boyfriend to show to dad when I visit him in his jail." the Cat grinned to herself. She then rested her head against her pillow and wondered just how well a meeting between her crush and her father would end up...

**Also I admit that the idea of Black Cat asking about joining the Avengers came from the Big Time storyline.**


End file.
